


Help Me

by TheLapisWolf200



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on Skeppy’s most recent stream, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IGNs used, It isn’t really character death cuz it was in the nightmare, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, Paradise Found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLapisWolf200/pseuds/TheLapisWolf200
Summary: Skeppy has a nightmare about his fear but Bad is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on Skeppy’s most recent stream (I think it’s still going on)  
> I legit got too scared when he died and I left to make this fanfic

Skeppy was checking out a haunted farmhouse with Bad, they debated about it but still went. They were looking for a ghost named Paul Moore. Skeppy kept saying its name, which he didn’t know angered it. The next thing he knew was that he was hiding alone in a corner.

He was rethinking about why he angered the ghost, now he was literally going to die.

Suddenly, two hands appeared in front of him. They were white and decayed, they smelled like rotten flesh. Skeppy froze in fear.

As the ghost placed its hands on him, he decided to call out.

”Bad, please, help!”

But he was too busy running away to come back.

He never felt so much pain as the ghost snapped his neck and all his blood drained out. It was quick, but he was still bleeding out. He managed to make one small call for help.

”Hello? Bad?”

It came out as barely a whisper.

He was bleeding out.

It was painful.

____________________  
  
  


Bad was laying in bed as he heard some whimpers coming from the other room. He decided to check.

He opened the door and he was surprised to see Skeppy wasn’t having a peaceful sleep. He couldn’t just stand there, he definitely had to do something.

”Skeppy?”

Skeppy woke up, his face was wet with tears.

”B-Bad?”

He never heard Skeppy so scared before.

”What happened? You can talk about it.”

”W-well I had a nightmare.”

Bad was shocked. How could such a happy person have such bad dreams? Skeppy immediately started explaining.

”W-we were ghost hunting a-and I was hiding f-from a ghost a-and it was about to kill me s-so I c-called for you b-but you never came.”

Bad was sad. Why would his best friend think he would just run off in a situation like that? Skeppy started more explaining.

”Y-you ran off because I-I angered the ghost and wouldn’t save me b-because it was my fault.“  
  
”I would never run away from you, even if you’re the reason I’m about to die.”

”O-okay.”

Bad thought he comforted Skeppy when he suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

”C-can you stay?”

”Of course I could.”

Bad got on the bed with Skeppy and hugged him, hoping he would have better dreams.

Thankfully, he had less nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if the writing is bad I’m working on another fanfic and this is technically my first.  
> If it looks rushed I did this in one shot at 1:30 AM


End file.
